Titania
Titania is Born If you were to ask Sarah Scott about her Childhood she would tell you that it started about the time she was five or six years old. The Truth however is a bit more convuluted. Sarah was Born to William and Ashely Scott in the Fall of 1921, The two had felt they were close to a breakthrough in there project and decided the best human test subject was in fact their newborn child. Sarah spent years being prodded by her parents in there work and was under the impressiont that something was wrong with her. Until She met Bernard. Bernard was the youngest Son of Carol and George Bennett one of the most wealthy families in London. For some reason or another Bernard and Sarah became fast friends despite Sarah's Shyness. Yet One day Bernard saw them through a basement window experimenting on young Sarah . Screaming in pain and did what any young Boy might do. He told his Mother. Carol of Course Notified the Police however when they arrived Sarah was locked in a room and anything of note was gone, it was obvious somehow the Scotts had recieved word and abandoned there own daughter to save their own skin. Carol Felt horrid about the whole thing, as it became rather quickly clear that Sarah had no where to go She and George used there considerable influence to Foster the girl. They were cautious of her at first however, as the Bennett family had more then there fair share of dangerous secrets. But Carol felt responsible and Sarah began to come out of her shell in the Care of the Bennett's and formed a rather close bond with the two older staff that took care of her needs on a daily basis Henry and Coincidentally Sarah Wilcox (Who Sarah Scott refers to this day as Big S). At the Age of Six Sarah was offically adopted by the Bennetts about this time she also began taking particular note of her new older brother Jarrod. She looked up to him for many reasons specifically because he would do things with her that bernard simply wouldn't like tea parties and playing house . all the Things that a little boy wouldn't typically want to do. The Relationship between Jarrod and Sarah was very much more in many ways then the one between her and Bernard as Bernard in many ways never wanted Sarah to be anything more or less than his best friend, where as Jarrod quickly took to the shy girl as his little sister. It was when she was 10 that her abilities began to manifest. Having had a rather normalish childhood she and Bernard would walk home from School. On this particular day. Bernard had met his future wife Clarice at School. He was dancing about and being rather excitable as he danced on the sidewalk and tripped and fell into the street. Sarah didn't even think, even to this day what happened next is missing from her memory, however according to Bernard she stepped between him and a double decker bus flung him back on to the sidewalk and stopped the bus with her arm. Within a Week, Sarah was back up not remembering the incident. and all her wounds were closed up. While George and Carol were rather relieved and covered up the Incident as to protect the Ten year old that had saved there Son. It soon became apparent that Something had awoken inside the young girl. At Night her body would leave her bed and even on one occassion she accidentaly bruised Henry when trying to hug him. a Fortunate wake up call in the face of becoming something else. Henry forgave her for it. Sarah never forgave herself. So George Bennett did the one thing he thought he could to help her. He ordered his Son Jarrod to train with her. So during the day the two Sparred at lunch and at Bed time, he would tell her the Legends of the The Heron Knight. It would not be until much later in life however that she would learn that some legends were based in fact. Crowning of the Fairy Queen of London It became Obvious over the Next Eight Years as Jarrod left for the Military and her combat training was left to George Directly That war was going to broil over into London. in 1940 When Dunkirk fell It was all but Evident that things would get better before they got worse. The Same time, Sarah who showed a high apptitude for picking up Languages was recruited into SIS. However her Thoughts remained on the Bruises she had once accidentaly place upon Henry's Abdomen. She was Much Stronger now. and When the Luftwaffe came to Bombard London, she, against George's Direction Flew out and helped the British Airforce Dismantle the attack force. Later she argued with her Adoptive father about it. This one act of insolence resulted in Her being cut off. It was George's way of showing Tough love, but it did not have the desired effect. Sarah Created a Uniform for herself, but it took many attempts to get it right. Something Inspired by the Armed Forces of the Time yet that served a unique purpose. About this time The Blitz Began. It was hard for Sarah to maintain the Job of itelligence officer as she had been promoted to the Rank of Lt recently. But as Bombs began to fall She was out hitting the streets Protecting those who needed it. At one Instance A building nearly fell on a small Girl. Sarah Held the structure up and then once others were free of the would be structure she got her and the girl to saftey. When asked later the Girl would tell reporters that the woman who saved her was 'Titania, Queen of the fairies' as the woman on the book bore a keen resemblance to Sarah, and As Titania as an image quickly became an image of hope for the people of London, Sarah Liked to think that George Bennett was smiling as he read about her in the papers. She was not wrong. Arrival at Camp Freedom Upon her arrival at Camp Freedom, Sarah Scott, aka Titania, was informed that she was in fact to be the Commanding officer of this new, Super powered Unit. This in the 1940's was unprecedented. The Unit was named by Dr. Mitch Marvel "The Extraodinaries" and consisted of John Blake, Private, or "The Phantom" a Paranormal investigator from Chicago, who had somehow gotten stuck between Dimensions, Resulting in the development of Ghost like abilities and him becoming See through. Then there was Bartok Barker, Private, or "Mister Minuscule" another man from Chicago, recruited from within the Criminal Element with natural powers of Size manipulation made Private Barker a shoe in for the team. There was also Joseph Smith, Corporal , Or "Bannerman" A gungho All American who had developed Teleportation and Psychic abilities under duress in Americas First Psyops Program Finally there was Lucia Uccello, Private, or "Uriella" an Aloof College Student that possessed the abilities to grow an additional 11 inches and amass her weight as she let of Radioactive energy and sprouted Wings The kind of powerset that makes one worry about being irradiated. With little time to socialize they were sent on there first Mission to Rescue the Volkoff's from Nazi Occupied France where they were being held hostage